Various types of removable seat covers are well known, particularly those for use on furniture such as chairs and sofas, as well as those for use on vehicle seats. Some such removable covers are essentially just blanket-like or sheet-like in design, so that said covers may be easily draped over a given seat. Other removable covers are more fitted to a particular type or size range of furniture. Such removable covers may be used, for example, to preserve the condition of the primary covering material of a seat, or to improve the appearance of a seat with an already degraded primary covering material.
Coverings for humans are also well known. Such coverings may include, for example, sheets, blankets, throws, quilts, etc., any of which may be used to cover all or a portion of human body while sleeping in a bed or while sitting in or lying on another piece of furniture. For example, it is quite common in colder climates for a person to cover themselves with a blanket or throw while reading or watching television on a couch or chair.
While removable seat covers and coverings for humans may both be well known, the inventor is aware of no device that is designed for or capable of simultaneously performing both functions. Particularly, the inventor is aware of no seat covers that are designed to also simultaneously cover at least a portion of an occupant of the seat to which the cover is installed. Nonetheless, it can be understood that a seat cover with such dual functionality would be desirable from a convenience standpoint and also because it eliminates the need for a second occupant covering that must be folded and stored when not in use. Exemplary embodiments described herein are such dual-functionality seat covers.